In love with my best friend
by MacyBear17
Summary: Nacy angst-filled fluff. With a seasoning of Joella and Kevin x OC. Nick is Macy's best friend and dating Penny, who's back on the scene... But Macy finds that she is in love with her best friend. Warning: Penny bashing involved. Rated T cuz i'm paranoid


**Story title – In love with my best friend**

**If you know me you'll know that all I write is NACY... Just so you know, I dont own any part of JONAS... Though I wish i did :P Just one third would be more than enough**

**This story is mainly Nacy, but contains some Joella and KevinXOC... And lotsa Penny-bashing...**

**A/N : Just my second story... reviews are love... lots n lotsa virtual cookies (Nick's special blue cookies :D ) coming your way... plz review and make my day...**

**A special shout out to snoupy and redfern78 for being the first users to put an alert on my other story... thnx guys... more chapters coming soon on A silver arrow asap... keep reading :)**

**Macy POV**

Hi!... I am Macy Misa, a junior at Horace Mantis High School, New Jersey. I love sports and am on most of the teams at school. I am the captain of the girls' soccer, softball and volleyball teams too. It wouldn't be too much to say that I am the reason my school had remained undefeated in the regionals for the last couple of years.

My best friend in the whole world is Stella Malone, who is also the stylist for the band JONAS. The three members of JONAS -Kevin, Joe and Nick Lucas also go to my school. Kevin is a senior while Joe, Stella, Nick and I are juniors.

In the beginning, when they first started to go to our school, there were many fan girls crushing on them, stalking them, asking them for autographs and generally being a pain… Trust me I know… I was one of them… There was a time when I was the president of the No. 1 JONAS fan club in the world and was totally obsessed by them to the point of trying to dress my date up as Nick. My obsession with them made it quite difficult for the guys to see me as a normal person and try and be friends with me. I mean come on, I used to address them as Kevin of JONAS, Joe of JONAS and Nick of JONAS respectively… Plus, I also had the habit of getting clumsy around them due to nervousness… This usually was very painful for the guys because I almost always had some or the other sports equipment with me and it always found its way to some part of the guys' bodies… Think about it… How many times can you get hit with a hockey stick, poked at with a javelin, beaned by a baseball bat or golf club, stepped on by football cleats, or pounded with a bowling ball (Ouch!) before you want to stay away from that person forever?...I have done all of that to them and more…. I also used to hyperventilate, become speechless or worse, pass out whenever they got near me or spoke to me or even smiled at me…They must've felt like I was only around them because of their fame. I wouldn't blame them for thinking that even though it was totally untrue. It was a phase in my life albeit a short one, but I am happy to say that I am past that now…

Once I started getting to know them, I calmed down and became a lot better at dealing with my crazy-fan side. Some months later, I was starting to look at them as normal guys and we finally started to become friends. Stella was so happy when for the first time I didn't pass out when Kevin hugged me, excited that he had passed his algebra test that I had helped him study for… After that it was smooth sailing for quite some time… We had a lot of fun hanging out together… As the guys were so famous, we couldn't go out a lot, but we did a lot of fun things at the firehouse.

I also became Frankie's babysitter, which gave me an opportunity to be around the family a lot more and get to know all of them even better. For example, I knew that Mr. Lucas always got hyper tensed a week before a new tour… I taught him some breathing exercises and the family has been thanking me ever since… He was getting on everybody's nerves! :P

I knew that Mrs. Lucas loved her family and their music but didn't particularly find the band business appealing and liked to stay away from the business side of it… I also knew that she loved baking but couldn't bake all that well… I gave her a chocolate cake recipe my granny had given me, which even Frankie couldn't get wrong and the guys were so grateful for it that they almost hugged me to death…

I knew that Frankie loved playing hide and seek but never got caught because nobody ever stayed focused enough in that house to ever be able to… I made sure I caught him the first time we played and he has been the sweetest thing ever since…

I knew Kevin never went to sleep without saying goodnight to Mr. Snuggles, the first teddy bear his parents had got him when he was 5 years old. I knew that Joe liked his curly hair but thought he looked better with straight hair and that's why he was so obsessive about it… I knew that Kevin had been dating Denise, another senior from our school who was in the track team, for almost three weeks now and nobody else had noticed. I knew that Joe liked, probably even loved Stella more than any other girl in the world but would never take the first step and say it because he didn't want to ruin their friendship. I also knew that Stella liked Joe just as much and she also wouldn't tell him for fear of losing their friendship.

I knew all this and a lot more about them, but the person I knew the most about was Nick… He had slowly become an indispensible part of my life. He was my other best friend, someone who understood me probably even better than Stella did. I guess it was because Nick and I are quite similar in a lot of ways. We are both highly competitive, we love sports and spending time outdoors; we are both academically strong and have a passion for whatever we do… Nick was the last of the lot to open up and become friends with me but once the process had started, we never looked back. I quickly became his best friend and he became mine.

It would've been a beautiful relationship if my stupid heart hadn't decided that it was going to fall for Nick. But it did…and spectacularly so… I had fallen head over heels in love with my best friend and he didn't even have a clue. I couldn't believe the irony of life… I had been encouraging Stella to tell Joe about her feelings while I myself was hiding them from my best friend. I understood where Stella was coming from… I mean if I told Nick of how I felt about him and he didn't return my feelings, there's just no way we would be able to get our friendship back on track… And I knew that now I had Nick's friendship, I would do nothing that could jeopardize that. So I just kept on being the 'best friend', all the while trying to hide feelings that were growing at an alarming rate.

Then came the day my heart just broke. Nick and I had been walking back from school every day… It had become like a ritual for us… A time of day when we could just relax and tell each other about what had happened during the day at school or what else was happening in our lives. That day, Nick seemed pretty excited about something… It was almost like he was gonna burst if he didn't tell someone…. And I guess that lucky person who got to hear it first was me (oh joy!)

"Mace… guess what?..."

"I don't know Nick…you tell me"

"Come on Macy… You have to guess…."

"I really have no idea…. Come on Nick… Tell me already…. You know you really want to…"

"Okay spoilsport… I'll tell you but only because I really have to tell somebody…. I asked Penny to be my girlfriend and she said YES!...Isn't it great?"

I felt my heart stop cold in my chest…. Involuntarily, my whole body froze as I struggled to stop my feelings from showing on my face… I had known this would happen someday…but I hadn't expected it so soon. Nick had been dating Penny (yes… the one and the same Penny who had been popularity hungry in the beginning… She still was… but no one to convince love struck Nicky of it… In his eyes, she was still an angel…Yuck!) for about three weeks now and all seemed rosy in NickandPennyville even though Stella and the guys hated Penny. Nick was as usual falling so hard that no one had had the heart to tell him that they still didn't like Penny. Not that he had any time to ask any of their opinions… It was veni, vidi, vici in Penny's case… She had come breezing back into our lives in her designer jeans and two inch heels and wrapped Nick Lucas around her little finger. It would've been pathetic if it hadn't been so cute what Nick was ready to do for her.

So Stella, the boys, Nick's parents and I learned to live with the fact that was Nick and Penny. Only Frankie, bless his little soul was outspoken about his dislike of her. He always made it known that he couldn't stand Penny and that his usually smart, three-points-shy-of-a-genius older brother was making the biggest mistake of his life dating someone like her. Not that Nick cared what Frankie thought of Penny, but it helped the rest of us because it made Nick and Penny hang out around the house much lesser than it would've normally been. I found it a lot more difficult than the others to act normal around the two of them but I thought I was managing quite well before Stella cornered me in the kitchen.

"I am so sorry Macy honey…."

"Wh… What do you mean Stella?..." I stammered, trying my hardest not to let her look me in the eyes.

"I know how you feel about Nick… I know that you like him a lot…."

"Of course I like him Stella… he's my best friend after all…"

"You like Nick the way I like Joe…. Try and tell me I am wrong…" she challenged with an almost angry glint in her eyes.

I had to hang my head and look away because I had nothing to say to that. She took my hand and pulled me into a hug.

"Hang in there Mace… I know you're the one for Nick… and I know that one day he'll see that too"

"Thanks Stella… I am so grateful for having a friend like you…"

"Now come on… Just because Miss. High-and-mighty is here doesn't mean we can't have fun… Let's leave the two of them alone and go play Dopey Doctor with the others…"

She knew that I had loved the game ever since we were kids and soon enough, Kevin, Joe, Stella, Frankie and I were involved in a nail-biting game of Dopey Doctor. We were laughing so hard that we were clutching our stomachs and rolling around, looking like fools in our various stages of recovery from our supposed injuries. There were splints, plaster, gauze and bandages galore and we all looked like we had been in a major traffic accident and had run away from the hospital. Kevin had just rolled his dice (A/N: We don't have dopey doctor where I am from, so I have no idea whether dice are involved… I claim poetic license to include them.. ) and was about to pick his card when Nick and Penny came up the stairs…

"Hey guys… what're you doing?... Whatever it is sounds like a lot of fun…Oh man!... You guys are playing Dopey Doctor without me?... That's so unfair…" Nick pouted and sounded petulant

"Come on Nick… You were….. busy… and we needed something else to do other than sit around and watch you two lovebirds coo at each other…" smirked Joe which made the rest of us start giggling

"Awww… Come on guys… you know it's not like that… Anyways… Penny and I are going out for ice cream… You wanna come with?"

We all looked at each other and shook our heads 'no' in unison. Nobody wanted to hang out with Penny… Besides, we were having some major fun here to leave it in the middle to go have ice cream. Penny, who had been standing disinterestedly beside her boyfriend the whole time, brightened at the prospect of not having to spend any more time with us and almost dragged Nick out of the house as soon as was humanly possible.

After that, things went or normally for a couple of weeks… Or as normal as it could get considering we were talking about rock stars here. There were a flurry of interviews, some concerts and the preparation for recording their next album started. Nick and Penny weren't given that much media coverage as they had already been talked about before when Nick had first dated her. This didn't suit Penny all that well and she began pestering Nick to go out more in public with her. Nick, who liked hanging out with family and friends more than going out, kept his cool and went out more for his girlfriend's sake. Everybody could tell that he wasn't happy but nothing could penetrate Nick's thick head which thought that Penny was the girl for him and that he was in love with her.

Penny had taken to sitting with us at lunch at the cafeteria once she found out that she couldn't make Nick leave his brothers and friends to come and sit with her friends at the cheerleader table. Not for the lack of trying let me inform you though. She had been trying to get Nick to sit with her at the cheerleader table for almost a week till she figured that she would have to give in on this point if she wanted to keep the relationship going. Today, she informed Nick that he should go sit down and that she would get his lunch for him. Thank god Stella and I were standing in line behind her at the cafeteria and heard what she ordered… She was Nick's girlfriend and fully aware that he was diabetic, yet she goes and orders a can of coke for him, diet for her, a hot dog for him and a salad and fries for herself… Stella and I knew the guys' likes and dislikes from being around them for so long and were able to tell her that Nick hated hot dogs and she could get a burger and fries instead because everyone knew that Nick loved fries… I swear someone someday is going to use Diet coke and fries to get him this kid to go away with them…. That's how much he liked fries… Also, I told her that since Nick was diabetic, he couldn't have normal coke and that he drank only diet. Penny flipped her pin straight blonde hair at us, turned away in response and asked the lunch lady to bill her original order. Stella and I were still gaping at her when she picked up her tray and flounced away.

Nick reacted with something less than enthusiasm when he found out exactly what was on the lunch tray his girlfriend had got. He gave me a watery smile as Stella and I slid into our seats opposite them and waited for Kevin and Joe to get there with their trays.

"Hey guys… Dude!… I thought you hated hot dogs… Why did you get one for lunch then?" came Joe's voice even before he slid into his seat next to Stella

Nick glared at him and tried to get him to stop saying anything more but couldn't really reply to that as whatever Joe had said was true. He looked down at his tray in distaste but proceeded to take a bite out of his hot dog. I silently swapped his coke with my diet coke and pushed my basket of fries towards him when Penny wasn't looking and received a small smile from Nick in return. I turned to join the conversation going on between Joe and Stella when I noticed Kevin, who was smiling goofily at someone at another table. I knew that he was smiling at Denise, who was probably smiling back at him. Deciding to have a little fun with him I asked innocently

"Oh Kevin… How's everything going with you and Denise?…."

Every bit of conversation at our table stopped cold and there was pin-drop silence. Everyone turned to look at Kevin who had the deer-in-the-headlights look on his face. I smirked when he glared at me for a second but Kevin being who he is, couldn't keep glaring. His face broke out into a huge smile when he figured I knew about him and Denise and he nodded his head slightly. Stella and the guys turned to look at me with a questioning look and I just shrugged

"What… I just happen to notice things…" I tried innocently.

Stella just shook her head at me and silently promised she would talk to me later… And the focus shifted to Kevin again as all of them started asking him about who the girl was and how long this had been going on. In the melee, nobody noticed when Penny turned and glared at me as if I had taken her spotlight or something. Before I could react, her expression turned bland again and she turned back to Nick.

The next day, those awful things started happening… First, my history assignment disappeared from my locker and I found it torn into pieces, lying on the grass in the atrium…. The next day my geometry homework mysteriously got a bunch of ink blotches which resulted in a major scolding from the teacher. But the highlight of the week was my brand new tennis racket left in two pieces in my locker along with a note that said 'This is just the beginning'. I was starting to lose it by then and the destruction of my racket proved just too much for me to take. The worst thing was that I had an idea who was doing this but I couldn't share it with anybody… not even Stella. After crying my heart out in the gym locker room, I made up my mind and washed my face. Leaving the lockers, I went to find the one who I knew had been doing all these things to me… Penny. I found her, in the music room with Nick. She was sitting with her guitar beside Nick, who was on the piano and seemed to be teaching her a new song. I took a deep breath, pushed open the door and went up to them.

"Penny… I need to talk to you… alone…"

She looked up at me, smirked and said

"I don't keep anything from my boyfriend…" she said, emphasizing on the word 'boyfriend'

"You can say whatever you want to say in front of him"

Damn it!... She knew that I wouldn't want to hurt Nick unnecessarily so I won't bring this up in front of him. Nick was looking between me and her questioningly. I begged him silently with my eyes to leave us alone for some time. He seemed to understand and nodded.

"It's okay Penny… If Mace wants to speak to you alone I'll leave… I anyways have to get my notebook from my locker… I'll see you later…"

After Nick left, Penny smirked at me and arched her brow mockingly

"Did you like my small presents?... I hope you got the note attached to that racket…"

"Why Penny?... Why are you doing this?... What have I ever done to you that you're putting me through something like this?..."

"You love Nick… I know you do… But you lost… He's my boyfriend… And he's going to stay mine… I won't let some two-bit sports freak take him away from me do you understand?... He's mine!" she almost screamed in my face

"Penny, Nick is your boyfriend… I am just a friend of his.. Like Stella… He's not a prize to be won at some competition Penny… I do have feelings for him but he has no such feelings for me… He just thinks of me as a friend… If you truly love him you'll want him to be happy…"

"Love?... Who said I loved him?.. Come on… I am only with him till I can use his connections and land myself a recording contract… After that I'll just dump him and find myself a real guy…"

"Penny please… Don't do this… Nick really loves you… If you do this he'll be devastated…"

"As if I care… All I know is that I want a recording contract and that you are in my way… So get out of my way or I'll run you over so badly that you wouldn't be able to get up and walk again… Those presents that you got from me this week… That history assignment, geometry homework and your brand new tennis racket… all those things will seem like child's play in front of what I'll do if you don't leave Nick alone"

She stalked out of the room so fast that she didn't even see the pale, broken face of her boyfriend, standing behind the doorway with his mouth open in horror at the things he'd heard. Macy's broken-hearted sobbing brought him out of his stupor and he walked up to her quietly, offering her a tissue. I gasped as his hand came into view and looked up into his pale, washed out face…

"When did you… Did you hear?... Oh god!... Oh my go…" I almost stopped breathing when I reviewed the conversation in my head and found out exactly what he could've heard

Nick just shook his head sadly

"I just seem to have that talent don't I?... I can't see what's right in front of my nose and I fool myself into thinking everything I see is real…. I just have to be the blindest guy that ever roamed the face of this earth…" he laughed without any humor

"I am so sorry Nick…. I tried… I tried my best to talk to her… to tell her… But she just wouldn't listen to me… I am so so sorry…" I sobbed as Nick slowly pulled me to him and let me rest my head against his chest. It was wrong to think about this now…But it felt so good… It felt like I had finally come home… It felt like my head was made to be resting on his chest… We fit… like two pieces of a jigsaw… Too bad he didn't feel that way about me…

"Hey…. Why are you saying sorry?… If anyone has to apologize, it should be me… I was so blind and I've caused you so much pain… I am so sorry for not seeing who Penny really was… For not seeing what I should've seen a long time ago… I am so sorry for not understanding how you felt… So sorry baby…" he whispered in my ear, burying his face in the crook of my shoulder. I shuddered as I took a deep breath in and rubbed my hand up and down his arm. We didn't know how long we stood there like that nor did we know who was comforting who but by the time the bell rang to signal the end of day, we'd been in the music room for more than an hour. As we were getting ready to leave, Nick grabbed my hand and made me stop.

"Mace… I… I heard what you said to Penny…"

My heart stopped, I started sweating and I couldn't bring myself to look him in the eye.

"Wh…What do you mean?..."

"Macy…. I heard you tell Penny that you like me…."

"Of course I like you Nick… You're my best friend!..." I tried to wriggle out of the situation

Nick didn't say anything… He just stood there, holding my hand, waiting for me to look up at him. After a few long seconds of silence, I gathered the courage to look up into his eyes and promptly got lost in their chocolate depths.

"Macy I am ashamed at my behavior… But I've known for quite some time that you like me… that you like me as more than a friend… I knew it but I just didn't pay any attention to it because I thought that if I did, it would make our friendship awkward and I couldn't live with that… But now I know that the feelings I have for you can never be duplicated for any other girl… You're my best friend… You know me better than anyone else…Even my family, heck you probably know me better than I know myself… Same way I know you better than anybody else… We fit together Mace… I know all this… I've known all this for a long time… I also know that I like you… a lot… I am not gonna say I am in love with you or something because I know you won't believe me… But I do know that I like you a lot and I want to give this a try… I want to give us a try… What do you say?..."

I was flabbergasted…. If I was expecting Nick to say something, this was definitely not it… I was speechless… I think most of what he said didn't even register… I was too busy blinking up at him with tears running down my face to actually reply to whatever he was asking me so I just nodded, hoping I was giving him the right answer. He looked down at me, smiled a tender smile and lightly kissed my forehead before pulling me out of the music room and down the steps to the lockers. After a silent walk home, Nick left me at my door with another light kiss on my head and left saying he'd call me later.

Nick called me up and asked me if I wanted to go out somewhere… We went to an ice cream parlor, bought our sundaes and drove out to the lake near his house where we ate our ices with our feet dangling into the cool water, all the while talking and laughing… Afterwards, we went to the park and took a turn about the swings, which I knew were Nick's favorite. Later, when Nick dropped me off home after watching the sunset, he lightly brushed his lips against mine, sending shivers down both our spines. I couldn't have stopped the huge smile that made its way across my face if my life had depended on it… It was amazing to see the same smile reflected on Nick's face as he drove off…We spoke to each other over the phone for almost the whole night that night… We decided that we would take things slow, give this relationship time to develop and grow… We also decided to keep it to ourselves for the time being. Not that it helped much… The next time Stella saw us together, which was at the lockers Monday evening after school, she squealed, hugged us tightly and said that it was about time. I was so embarrassed that my face turned into a tomato causing Nick to start snickering at me. He was still failing to stifle his laughter as I turned to glare at him and heard his brothers and Denise drop in on the conversation. After that day at the cafeteria, Kevin and Denise had started hanging out with us a lot... Everyone liked her right from the start and we could tell that Kevin and Denise had something very special going on... I knew that the guys saw me as a good friend and was hoping right now that they wouldn't think it was weird that Nick and I were together... They also didn't need us to tell them that things were different between me and Nick now… I guess that holding hands in the school hallway really does send the message across. Oh well… Now that everybody knows, it's gonna be fine I guess… Hold that thought… Penny-alert!

Nick told me that he had called Penny up that evening itself and told her that he had heard everything she said to me in the music room. He told her that there was no way to salvage the relationship that she had blown beyond repair... That he was breaking up with her and that he hoped she would find someone else to get that recording contract from. She had tried to call him back and apologize, telling him that I had pushed her to say all that… That she hadn't meant any of it and she had said all of that to just make me feel bad… Nick hadn't listened to a word she had to say and had disconnected and ignored all further calls from her. After Nick told his brothers about what had happened between him and Penny, they had congratulated him on getting out safely, told him that they'd never liked her and promised to help him keep her away from me.

As Penny sauntered down the hallway, I couldn't help but feel a little insecure… I mean she was beautiful, musically talented and all-girl… whereas I was just plain old Macy, zero musical talent and all-round sports freak… The hurting words she had said to me the other came to my mind as I tried to make myself as inconspicuous as possible. Nick felt my discomfort and tightened his hold on my hand and gave it a little squeeze, giving me his beautiful half smile as he turned to face Penny. She walked over to him smiling as if nothing had happened

"Nicky… I missed you so much this weekend… Why didn't you answer any of my calls?..."

All of us looked at her like she was out of her mind. Nick was the first one to snap out of it

"Penny… I told you on Friday itself… We are not together anymore… I broke up with you… How can you even think that I would still stay with you after listening to all that stuff you said that day?..."

"Oh come on Nick… I wouldn't say anything like that… your little friend here is making it all up… She likes you… so she's trying to take you away from me… And your brothers and their loser friends also don't like me… So they're all trying to get us to break up…" she smirked at me, then turned innocent, melting eyes up to Nick

"Stop it Penny!... I've had enough… I heard every word you said that day with my own ears… I am done with you… I never want to hear you talk about my friends or my girlfriend like that again… Is that clear?... Macy is hundred times the girl you are… She's a better person than you can ever hope to be… I don't want to see you anywhere near her again… If I come to know that you've been saying anything bad about her or to her, I'll…." Nick was almost livid with anger… I've never seen him so angry at anything… He almost shouted at Penny and stopped only when he felt his brothers put a hand on his arm, asking him silently to let it go. Penny was almost cowering in fear at his rage and seemed speechless as we turned and left the school

"I'm sorry… I don't know what got into me… She insulted you guys and Macy and I just lost it…. I've never been that angry before…."

"It's ok bro… Happens sometimes… It's alright now that you and Macy are together, we're all still friends, I have a date with Denise tonight and we just finished recording our new album… All's right in the world…all we have to do now is get Joe and Stella together and the world will be perfect…" Kevin said smiling softly hugging Denise to him, causing both Joe and Stella to blush red and look everywhere but at us. I almost gasped when I looked down at their hands… Joe had entwined his hand with Stella's so that they were holding hands with his fingers locked with hers…

"Guys… Is there something we should know?..." I asked smiling at Stella

She blushed even more, if that was possible and showed their entwined hands up and said

"Yeah… We're dating…"

Joe was grinning his head off and Stella was blushing more than she ever had in her lifetime.

"Wow… I am so happy for you guys… How long has this been going on?"

I asked after a whole lot of squealing, hugging, back-patting and congratulating had been performed. Stella looked down and murmured something we couldn't hear

"What?..."

"Three weeks… I said" she repeated, this time louder.

"WHAT?" that was from all of us

"Sorry… We just didn't know how to tell you… And the timing was never right…"

"It's okay Stells… All that matters is that you guys told each other how you feel… That's the only thing that counts…" I said, giving her hand a squeeze.

When leaving me at my door, Nick leaned in to kiss me like before… but this time, instead of just brushing his lips with mine, he pulled me to him, held me close and kissed me properly… His soft lips moving against mine was like a dream come true. When his tongue licked my bottom lip softly, it was all I could do to not moan… We would've probably kept kissing without having to come up for air for the rest of the evening if we hadn't heard Kevin clear his throat pointedly. He later told us that that was the fifth time he had done it before the sound penetrated the little world we had created for ourselves. Blushing like a tomato, I gave Nick a little peck on his lips and murmured 'see you later' as he left to go home with his brothers. I quickly went upstairs to my room and looked out the window to see Joe and Stella give a repeat performance on Stella's doorstep three doors down… Kevin was staring like a lovesick fool into Denise's eyes and she was staring right back...and Nick… well, he was still looking in my direction and when he caught me looking for him out the window, his face brightened with the most beautiful smile I had ever seen… That's when I knew that everything would be alright… It already was as near perfect as could be…

One month later

Nick and I are still going strong… We just had our one-monthaversary… and he took me to a really nice restaurant for dinner and we had a great time star gazing after that… And making out of course… Kissing has got to be the best part of a relationship… When Nick kisses me, it feels like my insides are melting… It feels like we are the only two people in the world and that time stands still for us… Even though we're going strong with our boyfriend-girlfriend part of the relationship, we're still each other's best friends… I guess that's what counts the most… We still can't wait to see each other every day….

Nick called me and asked me to come to the lake… It had become our favorite place after having our first date there… We loved going back again and again and just sitting on the pier, our legs dangling into the water and watching the sunset… He sounded a little nervous on the phone… I just hope everything is alright… He had been feeling bad about leaving me behind for their upcoming world tour but I've told him that it doesn't matter that much and we could keep in constant touch with phones and emails and text messaging…. We could also video chat from time to time and see each other… Plus I could also attend some of their concerts in the USA…All this was going through my mind as I ran down the path that went down to the lake but I couldn't help feeling a little worried… What if he felt this relationship was too new to stand the test of a world tour… That was how he'd see it… That doofus would think he was doing me a favor by breaking up with me before leaving for three months… I swear to god if he does that I will kill him… Now completely certain that he had called me to tell me that it wasn't working out, I was seriously debating turning back and running home when I saw him waiting at the edge of the small pier. The fact that he appeared nervous about something only made my discomfort all the more apparent. I schooled my expression, took a few deep breaths and went down to him

"Hi Nick…. Why did you want to see me here?..."

"Hey babygirl…. Do I need a reason to want to see my girlfriend now?..."

That was his nickname for me ever since we had started dating… If anybody else had called me that, they probably wouldn't have lived to see the light of the next day… But when he called me 'babygirl' I just felt warm and fuzzy inside…. He said it with so much love and tenderness in his voice that the word by itself became an unsaid declaration of love… I loved it so much that it felt weird when he called me by my name nowadays…

He pulled my hand and made me sit down next to him and started to lace and unlace our fingers together, playing with them as he did when he had something on his mind and he was wondering how to start. I decided to give him an opening on starting

"I know you have something to tell me… I just wanna say that whatever it is, we can surely work through it together… So don't worry and just go ahead and say it… Plus the suspense is totally killing me…" I added with a small grin trying to diffuse the tension of the situation.

Nick smiled his signature half-smile that still had the power to make my heart beat twice as fast as normal… and taking a deep breath, started

"Macy… You're my best friend… there's no one in this whole world who knows me like you do… When we first started this relationship I thought I could take this slowly and give this relationship time and space to grow into itself. I foolishly thought that I could control the way I felt and lied to myself about what I was feeling towards you. Now, JONAS has a world tour scheduled next month and I'll be gone for three months without any way to be with you. I felt that I should give you the time and space to let you be sure about your feelings for me and that I wouldn't pressurize you into anything before our relationship had stood the test of those three months… but now I know that doing that would be cheating both me and you and I would never forgive myself If I left without telling you how I really feel… How you've made me feel in these last few weeks we've been together… How you've changed me ever since the day I met you… How you've made me grow since the day we became friends…" he stopped, looked into my eyes, which were filling with tears when I understood what he was trying to say… I squeezed his hand lightly, silently giving him the encouragement he needed to continue… He tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear tenderly and continued

"I know it hasn't been easy Mace… I frequently go off into another world when I am writing songs or music and I don't pay attention to you for days at a stretch… I don't remember important dates, it's gonna be a miracle if I don't forget some important date such as our anniversary or your birthday in the future… I'll never be the most communicative or the easiest person to talk to… I might not be able to understand you all the time and I might not be the best boyfriend there ever was… But I can tell you without any doubt that I will try my best to make this relationship work for the rest of our lives… I guess what I am trying to say is that I love you babygirl…. I love you more than you could know…"

He looked emotionally spent after that long speech and all I could do was stare at him… I never thought that he could feel this deeply about me… I did the only thing that could express how I felt at that moment… I leaned up and kissed him with everything I had in me… I wrapped my arms around his neck, pushed one hand into his curls and kept on kissing him till I had to lean back for much needed air… I leant my forehead against his and whispered panting… "I love you too sweetheart" and everything was perfect in our world…


End file.
